Un week end qui changera toute ma vie
by lili-salvatore
Summary: Si un week end dans une vie pouvait tout changer ... Nul en résumé désolée lol


Cher Journal,

Je viens de rentrer d'un week end qui devait être tout à fait normal, mais qui s'est transformé en un week end magique, oui magique. Je n'ai pas d'autres mots pour ce qu'il vient de se passer ! Il faut que je te raconte, parce que cela me semble tellement irréel !

Je commence par le début, vendredi soir je pars de la maison pour mon week end SPA, que mes amies m'ont offert pour mon anniversaire _(quelle merveilleuse idée soit dit en passant !)_, donc je vais à la gare, mon train est prévu à 17h48, arrivée à 22h01. Je cherches mon numéro de siège, et le trouve assez rapidement, pour une fois ! Le train démarre tranquillement, je m'installe, le wagon est quasiment vide, et les sièges à coté et en face de moi sont libres, je me met donc à l'aise. Mon mp3 sur les oreilles, je ferme les yeux pour mieux apprécier la musique, le train s'arrête de temps à autre pour faire arrêt aux différentes gares. Cela fait environ 1h00 que j'écoute ma musique et je décide donc de grignoter un peu _(oui je sais je suis une gourmande !)_. Mais en ouvrant les yeux, je fus surprise, je n'étais plus seule, en face de moi un jeune homme s'était installé. Je fouille dans mon sac à la recherche de mon paquet de bonbons, l'ouvre pour m'en choisir un, et comme je suis polie, je décide d'en proposant un à mon compagnon de voyage, qui accepte et me remerciant d'un sourire, qui d'ailleurs était magnifique. Puis je décide de me remettre dans ma musique et referme les yeux, mais je suis intriguée par cet homme. Bref, je ne me laisse pas trop aller et écoute ma musique. L'heure de mon arrivée approchant, je range toutes mes affaires et me prépare à bientôt descendre et laisser cet inconnu derrière moi.

Je descend du train, me dirige vers la navette qui doit m'emmener à l'hôtel spa. Le chauffeur me dit qu'il y en a que pour 10 mn de trajet, ça me rassure car je commence à vraiment être fatiguée. J'arrive devant l'hôtel, simple mais beau, cela me suffit. Je me dirige vers l'accueil :

**_ Bonsoir Mademoiselle, Bienvenue à l'Hotel « Jardin d'Eden »**

**_ Bonsoir, j'ai une réservation au nom de Mademoiselle Swan.**

**_ Ah oui, vous avez la chambre 412, au 4ème étage Mademoiselle, je vous souhaite un bon séjour parmi nous.**

Je pris la clé et me dirigea vers l'ascenseur, il arriva et j'entrai à l'intérieur au même moment j'entendis le concierge accueillir une autre personne, je me sentis mois seule d'arriver à cette heure là. J'arrivais à mon étage et trouva ma chambre assez rapidement. J'ouvre la porte et rentre dans une petite suite fort joli et très bien arrangée, un petit salon cosy m'accueille et à droite une porte me conduit dans une chambre magnifique avec une salle de bain attenante très jolie elle aussi. Je pose mes sacs au sol et m'assois sur le lit, puis je décide de prendre une douche pour me laver du trajet en train. Je prends dans mon sac mon nécessaire de toilette et me dirige vers la douche. Je ressors de la douche propre et détendue, et là je m'aperçois que je n'ai pas pris ma nuisette dans mon sac (quelle sotte !), donc je sors de la salle de bain avec ma serviette roulée autour de mon corps. Et là !

**_ AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !** - criai-je .

**_ AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !** - Cria-t-il .

**_ Que faites-vous dans ma chambre ?** Demandais-je

Il se retourna et je m'aperçus que c'était le jeune homme du train.

**_Mais vous m'avez suivi ou quoi ?** - Dis-je enervée

**_Mais non Mademoiselle, je viens juste d'arriver et le concierge de l'hôtel m'a donné cette chambre !** dit-il

**_Ce n'est pas possible, vous vous êtes trompé de numéro de chambre !** Dis-je

**_Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas vous qui vous vous seriez trompé de numéro de chambre ?** Dit-il en commençant à s'énerver

**_Non j'ai la chambre 412 et je ne me suis pas trompée !** lui dis-je pour qui me prenait il franchement !

**_Alors je crois que nous avons une gros problème !** Me dit il avec le sourire au coin des lèvres **_ Parce que j'ai la chambre 412 aussi !**

_Qu'allons nous faire alors, ils ont du faire une erreur, ce n'est pas possible ils doivent avoir une chambre de libre pour vous. Me demandais-je

**_Écoutez ca ne sert à rien de s'énerver nous allons appeler la réception et ils trouveront surement une solution.**

J'acquiesçais. Il appela la réception et commença à s'énerver, puis raccrocha sèchement.

**_Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?** Demandais-je

**_Nous avons un gros, un très gros problème !**

**_ Ah bon et lequel ?** Dis je

_** Ils se sont bien trompés dans les réservations, mais ils n'ont plus de chambre libre pour ce soir, donc ils proposent que nous partagions la chambre pour cette nuit et en échange pour nous dédommager ils nous offrent tous les extras que propose l'hôtel.**

**_Mais ce n'est pas possible, je ne vous connais pas, je ne vais pas partageais ma chambre avec un inconnu !** criai-je

**_Calmez-vous ! Je vais aller dormir sur le canapé du salon et vous vous prenez la chambre !**

Cette situation ne me plaisait vraiment pas, mais je n'avais pas le choix, je ne pouvais décemment pas le mettre à la porte de la suite, lui aussi avait été lésé dans cette histoire.

**_D'accord, merci de me laisser la chambre c'est très aimable de votre part !**

**_Mais c'est bien normal, je ne vais pas laisser dormir une demoiselle comme vous sur un canapé !** Dit-il avec un sourire en coin _(le même que dans le train !)_

Son regard descendit sur mon corps, et à ce moment là, je me rendis compte que depuis le début de notre conversation j'étais restée à moitié nue avec seulement ma serviette autour de moi ! Je rougis immédiatement.

**_Il faut pas rougir comme ca ! Mais je m'excuse si je vous ai mis mal à l'aise.**

**_Euh ! bredouillai-je. C'est bon ! Je suis fatiguée, je voudrais me coucher !**

Ce n'était absolument pas vrai mais la honte m'avait envahi et je voulais être seule !

**_Très bien, je vous laisse, dormez bien et à demain !** dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil !

Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Il était arrogant et trop sûr de lui.

Je repartis à la salle de bain avec ma nuisette afin de l'enfiler et ressortis une fois habillée. Je rangeais mes sacs et me glissais sous les draps. Je l'entendis défaire ses affaires et s'installer dans le canapé. Contre toute attente, je m'endormis rapidement, mais je me réveillais en sursaut 1h plus tard, il écoutait de la musique ! Pas possible, pas à cette heure-ci, il fallait que je dorme ! Je décidais de me lever afin de lui demander, au moins de baisser le son pour que je puisse me rendormir. J'ouvris la porte et là, je le découvre à moitié allongé, en boxer, chantonnant. Je me sentis gênée et me dis tant pis je vais m'endormir avec la musique, au moment de refermer la porte le bois craqua, sur ce il se retourna pour voir ce qui avait fait du bruit, et me vit dans l'encadrement de la porte, je rougis encore une fois, une habitude qu'il fallait que je perde au plus vite car cela m'exaspérait !

**_Je vous ai réveillé ? Désolé vraiment désolé !** Dit-il l'air vraiment gêné

**_Oui euh Non euh …...**

Il s'était levé et je découvris son corps quasi nu, ce fut le choc, il était magnifique. Quand il s'aperçut que je le regardais, il me sourit et je rougis de plus belle !

**_euh... Je voulais voir si tout allait bien pour vous ?** Mentis-je

**_Ben maintenant que vous êtes là tout va bien !**

**_Pardon ?**

**_Maintenant que vous êtes là ca va mieux !** Insista t'il

**_Bon je vais vous laisser, bonne nuit !**

Le temps de me retourner pour aller dans ma chambre, il m'attrapa par la main, ce qui me fit frissonner, je ne contrôlais rien, plus rien du tout ! Je voulus retirer ma main de la sienne mais mon regard croisa le sien, voilà la dernière chose normale qui se passa car la suite n'est que pur délire !

**_Ne pourrait on pas se tutoyer ?** Me demanda t'il

**_Euh ….. oui pourquoi pas.** Répondis-je

**_Tu veux pas venir t'assoir et écouter un peu de musique avec moi ?**

**_Hum... oui .**

Mais que m'arrivait-il, je ne connaissais pas cet homme, mais en même temps j 'étais incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Nous nous asseyons sur le canapé et il mit une chanson que je ne reconnaissais pas, mais c'était doux et très beau.

**_Tu aimes ?**

**_Oui beaucoup mais je ne connais pas, qui est-ce ?**

**_C'est normal que tu ne connaisses pas, c'est moi, c'est une maquette.**

Je n'en revenais pas, en plus de ressembler à un apollon, il avait une voix de velours, qui me transportait ! Je fermais les yeux pour encore mieux apprécier cette douce mélodie, je le sentis bouger, et 30 sec plus tard je sentis sa main sur la mienne. J'ouvris les yeux dans un sursaut, regardais sa main caresser la mienne, le regardais dans les yeux. Nous sommes resté comme ça un moment, je ne saurais dire exactement. Puis au bout d'un moment sa main décida de remonter le long de mon bras, des frissons parcoururent tout mon corps, il s'en aperçut et s'en amusa. Je sentais en moi des petits gazouillis, et du désir, le contact de sa peau contre la mienne était intenable. Il arriva à mon cou, crocheta ma nuque et s'approcha doucement de moi, je me laissais faire. Quand ses lèvres atteignirent les miennes, je devins incontrôlable, mes lèvres devinrent pressantes sur les siennes, nos langues s'entremêlèrent avec passion, mes mains passaient de ses cheveux à son dos, sa peau était douce et chaude. Il m'allongea délicatement sur le canapé et se plaça à coté de moi, je passais ma jambe au dessus de lui. Nous nous caressions chaque parcelle de nos corps, nous nous embrassions à perdre haleine. Puis doucement il recula son visage et me regarda

**_Dis moi ma douce j ai une petite question ?**

Ma douce ! humm c'était tellement doux dans sa bouche mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il avait à demander

**_Oui ?**

**_J'aimerais connaître le prénom de la femme avec qui je suis en train de passer un moment unique et merveilleux ?**

Quelle idiote ! Je ne lui ai même pas dit mon prénom ! Mais lui non plus d'ailleurs !

**_Je m'appelle Isabelle mais je préfère Belle et toi ?**

**_Enchanté Bella moi c'est Edward, ce que tu es belle quand tu rougis !**

Je cachais mon visage avec mes mains et il entreprit de baiser chacun de mes doigts.

**_Ne te caches pas, tu es magnifique, laisses moi te regarder !**

**_Je suis ridicule !**

**_Mais non, j'aime ca !**

Il enleva mes mains de mon visage et je croisais son regard, il avait des yeux verts profonds, et rempli de douceur. Il posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes ce qui nous embarqua dans une frénésie. Nous ne contrôlions plus rien. Je ne sais encore comment il me retira ma nuisette et moi son boxer, nos deux corps nus se caressaient passionnément, nos lèvres ne se lassaient pas les unes des autres.

Sa main descendit sur mon sein, il le caressa, l'embrassa, mon dos se courba de désir, puis sa main alla sur mon ventre, ma hanche puis ma cuisse et vint finir sson chemin sur mon intimité. Un petit gémissement sortit de ma bouche, je ne pus le retenir. Il decida de jouer avec, me titilla puis y joua avec sa langue

Il avait tout pour plaire, il était romantique tout en étant sauvage, j'adorais ça !

Sa langue jouait toujours entre succions et va et vient, j'étais eu bord de la jouissance.

J'eus un orgasme comme jamais je n'avais eu dans ma vie ! J'étais haletante, mon cœur avait du mal à se calmer. Je le voulais, j'avais envie de lui ! Nous passions la nuit à faire l'amour, à nous embrasser, à nous caresser sans s'en lasser. Puis nous nous sommes endormi sur le matin.

Notre week end SPA se résuma à faire des saunas et des massages tout cela ensemble, et tout le reste du temps dans la chambre, nous avions baptisé tous les recoins de la suite !

Puis le dimanche soir arriva.

Nous préparions nos sacs, je sentais une douleur dans mon ventre, le vide s'installait, je n'avais pas envie de le quitter, je ne voulais pas que ce week end finisse.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler, je ne pouvais les retenir, il me regarda d'un air grave. Mon cœur se serra encore plus. Et là contre toute attente, un sourire vint fendre son visage, le plus beau des sourire. Il me caressa les cheveux et me dit :

**_ As tu déjà pris une décision qui a changé ta vie ?** Dit-il

Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir.

**_Non je ne crois pas. Répondis -je sans savoir de quoi il voulait parler**

**_ Ben moi je m'apprête à en prendre une, et ce sera la plus importante de ma vie je pense.**

**_ Ah bon ?**

**_ Oui !**

Il me prit mes mains dans les siennes, plongea son regard dans le mien, mon cœur se mit a battre plus vite que de raison. Il avait l'air grave.

**_ Mon amour, je sais que ça fait que 2 jours que nous nous connaissons, mais je suis sur d'une chose. Jamais dans ma vie je n'ai rencontré quelqu'un comme toi, je veux passé ma vie avec toi, si tu veux de moi ?**

Quoi ? Mais que racontait-il ? Pourquoi cet Apollon me voulait ? Moi ?

**_Euh …... dis-je, c'est le seul son que ma bouche réussit a sortir**

**_ Tu ne ressens pas la même chose que moi, je comprends tant pis !** Dit-il d'un air triste à en mourir !

**_NON NON NON !** criai-je

**_ Quoi non ? Tu ne veux pas j'ai compris, c'est pas grave !** répondit-il tristement

**_ Mais si je veux de toi, pour la vie, pour toujours, rien qu'à moi !**

Il me prit dans ses bras, nous nous embrassions langoureusement, il me repoussa tendrement.

**_Ma chérie nous avons un train à prendre et une vie à commencer...**

**6 mois plus tard**

Cela faisait 6 mois que nous étions rentré de notre week end. Il avait tout quitté pour venir s'installer avec moi : son appartement, son travail et même ses amis. Je me sentais coupable de l'avoir coupé ainsi de sa vie d'avant, mais quand nous abordions le sujet, il me répondait : « On ne rencontre pas tous les jours l'amour de sa vie ! ». Cela me permettait de déculpabiliser un peu car c'était vrai. Quelle chance j'avais de l'avoir dans ma vie, pour moi seule, un tel Apollon.

Notre amour était plus fort de jour en jour, comme si c' était possible de l'aimer encore plus que ce que je l'aimais !

Moi en revenant, j'avais retrouvé mon travail de libraire et lui avait cherché un travail, un poste de professeur de musique. D'ailleurs à ce sujet, je ne me lassais jamais de l'écouter jouer de la guitare et de chanter, sa voix était si douce et résonnée en moi comme une mélodie divine.

Ce soir, nous devions nous retrouver à 19h00 chez nous. Arrivée devant la porte de notre appartement, j'aperçus un post it où il était écrit : « Entre mon amour ». Je passais la porte et là, surprise, des pétales de roses rouges formaient un sentier, je décidais de poser mes affaires dans l'entrée et très impatiente de découvrir ce que cette mise en scène cachait, je me dépêchais de suivre le chemin de roses. Cela me conduisit à la salle à manger, où je trouvais sur la table basse deux coupes de champagne, où étaient plongées une fraise. Il y avait aussi un magnifique bouquet de fleurs. Je me mis à chercher mon amour des yeux, où était-il ? C'est à ce moment là que je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes hanches et qu'il me chuchota:

**_ Bienvenue à la maison mon ange.**

Quand il me parlait ainsi, ça avait le don de me faire perdre tous les moyens. Je me retournais pour le regarder, l'admirer, je ne me faisais toujours pas à sa beauté. Nous nous embrassions passionnément, il dut me repousser délicatement pour que je m'arrête.

Une fois mes idées un peu plus claires, je lui demandais en quel honneur avais-je le droit à tout ca ? Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite, et me fit comprendre d'aller m'asseoir sur le canapé où il vint me rejoindre. Il prit les coupes, m'en tendit une et prit l'autre.

**_ A notre amour, à nous et à toi mon Ange !**

**_ Et à toi mon bel amour !** Répondis-je

Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi une telle mise en scène ?

**_ Mais pourquoi tout ça ?** Dis-je

Il mit son index sur ma bouche pour me faire taire, le contact de sa peau sur la mienne me déclencha un frisson sur tout le corps.

Et là ! Et là !

Il se leva, mis un genou à terre, pris mes mains dans les siennes. Je sentis en moi tout un tas d'émotions mais tout était confus, même très confus.

**_ Bella, me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?**

Quoi? Que venait-il de dire ? Il voulait quoi ?

**_ Euh ….. OUI ! Bien sûr !** criais-je

Avant même d'avoir fini ma phrase, si cela en était vraiment une, nous nous jetions dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Nous passions la nuit à faire l'amour passionnément.

Nous étions dimanche, ce qui voulait dire que je pouvais un peu trainer au lit ce matin, pour récupérer de notre folle nuit d'amour et de célébration. Edward s'était déjà levé mais il m'avait laissé un message sur son oreiller « Bonjour future Mme Cullen, je reviens vers 10h, prends ton temps pour te réveiller. Ton futur mari. P.S.: ce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire hier soir c'est que nous nous marions dans deux semaines ! Je t'aime ».

Comment ? Dans deux semaines ? Mais je n'aurais jamais le temps de tout préparer! Je me levais d'un bond, ce qui déclencha immédiatement des vertiges. Je le savais pourtant ma tension me jouait souvent des tours. Une fois stabilisée sur mes deux pieds, je décidais d'aller grignoter, mais j'étais barbouillée, cela devait être dû au champagne d'hier soir. Il rentra de son jogging dominical, tout en sueur, ce qui habituellement m'exciter et nous entrainer sous la douche tous les deux, mais ce matin je n'étais pas dans mon assiette, certainement à cause du stress du à l'annonce de la date très rapide du mariage. Il s'en aperçut d'ailleurs, vint vers moi et me demanda :

**_ Ça va mon ange ? Tout va bien ? Tu ne regrettes pas de m'avoir dit Oui hier soir ?**

**_ Mais non !** le rassurais-je

Comment pouvait-il penser ça ?

**_ Je suis juste un peu fatiguée et tu en es la cause d'ailleurs !** Riais-je

Il m'embrassa le front, et alla me préparer un petit déjeuner. Quand il revient avec le tout, il me demanda :

**_ Tu as lu mon petit mot ?**

J'acquiesçais de la tête tout en croquant dans une tartine.

**_ Mais tu n'auras rien à faire mon ange, tout est déjà organisé, tu n'as qu'à t'occuper d'aller au magasin te choisir une robe, celle que tu voudras, j'ai tout arrangé avec les vendeuses.**

**_Mais ….** dis-je

**_Mais quoi ?** Ria t'il

**_Mais comment va t'on payer tout ça ?**

**_Ça, tu n'as pas à t'en occuper, c'est mon problème !** Répondit-il

**_Non ! C'est notre problème !** Protestais-je

**_Mon ange fait mon plaisir, ne t'occupes pas de ça pour le moment, d'accord ?**

**_ Mais …**

**_ S'il te plait !** me coupa t'il

**_ D'accord, mais promets moi de m'expliquer en temps voulu !**

**_ Promis ma douce !**

La journée passa tranquillement, je passais une nuit agitée, je mis ça sur le compte du stress. Le matin, les vertiges et les nausées étaient toujours là, ce qui n'était pas normal, avant d'aller travailler, je passais voir mon médecin pour voir si il pouvait me donner quelque chose. Je ressortis du cabinet, toujours fatiguée et malade, mais avec un sourire qui ne voulait pas partir. Je venais d'apprendre que dans 7 mois nous allions être parents. Quel bonheur, un petit être de l'homme de ma vie grandissait en moi ! Je décidais immédiatement de garder cette merveilleuse nouvelle pour moi jusqu'au mariage, ce serait mon cadeau pour lui, je lui annoncerais le soir de notre nuit de noce.

Les deux semaines passèrent à une allure folle, j'avais choisi une robe empire crème. La veille de notre mariage, nous nous couchions dans les bras l'un de l'autre et nous nous endormions comme ça tendrement. Le matin, le réveil sonna à 8h, nous nous levâmes ensemble et il partit chez un ami se préparer. Nous nous embrassions longuement et avant de partir, il me dit:

**_ A tout à l'heure, et la prochaine fois qu'on se voit tu seras MA FEMME !**

Le fait d'entendre ça provoqua une grosse émotion en moi ! Mes meilleurs amies et témoins, Rosalie et Alice, me rejoignirent pour m'aider à finir de me préparer. Nous avions rendez vous à 14h00. Mon téléphone sonna, je répondis automatiquement.

**_ Oui allo ?** Dis-je

**_Oui bonjour, Mademoiselle Swan ?** Me demanda la voix

**_Oui c'est moi!**

**_Mademoiselle, nous devons vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, Monsieur Cullen vient d'avoir un accident de voiture, et nous avons le regret de vous déclarer sa mort.**

Le téléphone glissa de mes mains, alla s'écraser au sol. Je tombais à genoux, les larmes commencèrent à couler et je voulus crier mais aucun son ne sortit dans ma gorge. Mes amis m'aidèrent à me relever, m'assirent sur mon lit.

**_Mon bébé ! Mon bébé ! Il ne connaitra jamais son père ! NNNNNOOONNNN !**

Les jours passèrent, je ne sortais plus de chez nous, ni ne répondais au téléphone. Ses affaires étaient restées à leurs places, je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à les ranger. Puis ce matin-là quelqu'un vint sonner à ma porte, je ne voulais pas ouvrir, je n'avais envie de parler à personne, mais la personne insista et insista encore. Je décidais d'aller ouvrir en robe de chambre, les cheveux en bataille. J'ouvris la porte et découvris un homme d'un certain âge, en costume foncé, une mallette à la main.

**_ Bonjour, vous êtes bien Mademoiselle Swan ?** Demanda t'il

**_ Oui c'est bien moi !**

**_J'ai un document à vous remettre en main propre.**

**_D'accord ! Où dois-je signer ?**

**_Là ! M'indiqua t'il et il rajouta : Merci et à bientôt.**

**_ Oui, c'est ça !**

Je refermais la porte et voulu envoyer l'enveloppe sur la table, mais ma curiosité l'emporta. Je connaissais cette écriture. J'ouvris l'enveloppe et y trouva une lettre.

_« Mon ange,_

_Si tu reçois cette lettre c'est qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose. Je suis désolé de t'avoir causé de la peine. Je t'aime mon amour, et il m'est difficile de concevoir le fait de te faire souffrir._

_Rappelles toi que je t'ai demandé de me faire confiance il y a quelque temps. Le moment est venu de t'expliquer. Je suis d'une famille royale anglaise, j'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir te l'expliquer de vive voix._

_Mais si tu reçois ce courrier c'est pour une autre raison, je vais te demander de faire quelque chose de très dure, si tu ne le fais pas, je le comprendrais tout à fait._

_Je ne suis pas mort, mais j'ai du être caché pour la sécurité de ma famille, la mienne et surtout la TIENNE ! J'ai du me faire passer pour mort aux yeux de tous et surtout aux tiens, ce qui a été la chose la plus dure que j'ai eu a faire de ma vie !_

_Alors ce que je te demande, si tu veux encore et toujours de moi, c'est de me rejoindre, mais pour cela tu dois tout quitter._

_Je t'attendrais mon tendre et bel ange._

_TON AMOUR_

_P.S.: tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin pour venir à moi dans la petite enveloppe noire »_

Je ne comprenais plus rien, je dus relire la lettre dis fois au moins avant d'ouvrir la fameuse enveloppe noire. J'y trouvais un nom ; Eleazar Denali, un numéro de téléphone et une petiote annotation : 'c'est la personne qui t'a amené ce courrier, tu peux avoir confiance. »

Je pris mon téléphone et composa le numéro, il répondit:

**_ Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan, j'attendais votre appel.**

**_Heu oui Bonjour, ou Re bonjour, je vous appelle mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi ?**

**_Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est prêt !** Me dit-il

**_ comment ? Qu'est ce qui est prêt ?**

**_ Ben pour votre départ, C'est bien pour ça que vous m'appelez ?**

**_ Le départ ?**

Je réalisa d'un coup, le bébé, lui c'était toute ma vie maintenant.

**_ Oui je suis prête, que dois-je faire ?**

**_Je viendrais vous chercher ce soir, préparez une petite valise et dites à votre entourage que vous avez besoin de quelques jours de repos loin de tout, moi je m'occupe du reste.**

**_Bien ! Je dois être prêt pour quelle heure?**

**_ 20h00 ?**

**_ Parfait, à ce soir alors.**

Je n'avais jamais préparé de valise aussi rapidement de ma vie, mes pensées étaient floues, je ne savais pas si tout était bien réel ou si tout cela était qu'un rêve ! J'étais triste de quitter mes amies mais avoir la possibilité de vivre avec l'homme de sa vie.

20h00 arriva, on sonna à la porte, c'était Monsieur Delani.

**_ Bonsoir, Laissez moi prendre votre valise !** Dit-il

**_Merci!** Répondis-je

Je le suivis jusqu'à une voiture noire, grande et luxueuse. Il m'ouvrit la porte arrière, je m'installais et trouvais une autre enveloppe plus grande cette fois-ci, avec mon nom dessus. Je l'ouvris et trouvais un passeport avec ma photo mais pas mon nom, il était écrit Mademoiselle Kristen Stewart épouse Pattinson et un billet d'avion pour Londres.

Arrivée à l'aéroport, mon conducteur me laissa, me souhaitant de bonnes vacances avec un sourire en coin.

Le vol me sembla durer une éternité, une fois l'avion posé je descendis plus impatiente que jamais, le cherchant du regard. Mais je ne le voyais pas, à la place, je vis un homme tenant une pancarte où il était inscrit « Madame Pattinson », je m'approchais de lui, il me prit ma valise et me fit signe de le suivre. Je compris qu'il ne fallait pas poser de question. Nous nous approchions d'une limousine avec vitres teintées, je n'en revenais pas ! Le chauffeur m'ouvrit la porte et m'invita à monter.

Et là, que vois-je ?

Mon homme, mon amour, ma vie !

Je voulais le toucher pour être sûre que ce n'était pas un rêve. Et puis il s'approcha de moi, je posais mes mains sur son vidage, des frissons me parcoururent, et je lui fis comprendre qu'il fallait absolument que je lui parle tout de suite.

**_ Je t'ai cru mort ! Ça a été le pire jour de ma vie alors que ça aurait du être le plus beau. Pour nous deux ! J'avais un cadeau pour notre nuit de noce !**

**_Ah bon ?**

**_ Oui Papa ! et je pris ses mains pour les poser sur mon ventre qui d'ailleurs commençait un peu à s'arrondir.**

**_ Quoi ? C'est pas vrai ? C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire ! Et merci de m'avoir rejoins!**

**_Je t'aime, je l'aime, ce bébé ne pouvait pas grandir sans son merveilleux papa et sa maman n'est qu'heureuse avec lui !**

Sur ce nous nous jetâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Et notre nouvelle vie commença à trois.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Une petite review svp


End file.
